The Evil Queen/The Evil Queen
The Evil Queen is the roleplay character role-played by ♫Cheryl♫. About Her Evil Queen is the main villain of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Determined to remain the fairest of all, the Queen becomes insanely jealous of Snow White, the only one whose beauty surpasses her own. She eventually uses dark magic to tranform herself into the Wich, in a final attempt to do away with her only, unknowing rival. The Queen is an icily beautiful woman with serene, unfeelng face and a slender figure. She is pale-skinned with green eyes, long raven black hair, red lips and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows. She is wearing a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist. She wears a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed. She has a black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl. The cloak is lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur. She has a white collar attached to her cloak. She also wears a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar. She has a magical mirror too. Personality She is cold, cruel, and has an extreme vanity that made her utterly intolerant for rivals. Her vanity and jealousy of Snow White's superior beauty and the Prince's attentions eventually drove her murderous insanity. That she transforms herself into a hideous hag and conjures as poison named 'The Sleeping Death' to achieve this end is a sign of her determination and desperation. Relationships Snow White - Her stepdaughter and her enemy. The Queen wants her dead, but every time, White survives. Prince- is the husband of Snow White and saves her with a kiss, because White ate a poison apple. The King- was Snow White's father, when he was killed by the Queen. Dwarfs - were Snow White's friends and they hated the Queen. Mirror- was magical, that every time when Queen said to it: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is.... it awakes itself, making a face, that it anceres to her. Huntsman- was a hunter, that the Queen gived him orders, that he would kill Snow White and bring her heart. But he didn't do that and so he was killed. Trivia *This was the first page made on this wiki *''This page is one of the oldest pages on the Disney Villain Roleplay.'' Quotes (To the magic mirror) Mirror, mirror on the wall... Who is the fairest/beautiful/cruel of them all? Snow White lives? How? (Remembers of the Huntsman) The Huntsman. Bring me Huntsman! I want to talk to him. She will die. I just have to be someone else. (Makes a poison apple) Haha, just a bite of this delicious apple..and she will be gone, forever! Hahahaha! Hades: (Looks at her) Why hello there Queeny. Evil Queen: Go away you disgusting creature! Second act: Hades: Hello my darling. (Kissed her hand) Evil Queen: (Punches him at his face) How dare you?! (Walks away) Hades: (Putted his hand on the spot where Queen punched him) I think I am in love. Third act: Evil Queen: (Transforms into the old lady) What do you think of me now? Am I still beautiful for you. Hades: (Looks at her) Well... you are old, but beautiful? No. (Queen reliefs) You are more than beautiful! Evil Queen: (Cryes) How can I get away from you? Fourth act: Evil Queen: (Creates a poison apple) Do you wanna have a apple? Hades: Apple? I love apples! (Grabs the apple and bites it) Evil Queen: Hahaha, you fool! This is a poison apple! Hades: (Talks with full mouth) Poison apple? (Happy) How did you know that I love poison apples?! Evil Queen: (Remembers) Oh, I remember. You can't be dead. (Goes to her magic mirror) Mirror, mirror on the wall. Tell me how can I destroy this idiot once and for all!! Mirror: (Powers up) Can't help ya Evil Queen: Why not? Mirror: Hello, he is an God. You can't destroy Gods Evil Queen: Ahhhh!!!!! Hades: (Comes to the mirror) Who is this in the mirror. (Knocks on it and the mirror gliches) Evil Queen: Stop doing that! Hades: (Knocks on it one more time, then the mirror felled down on the floar) Evil Queen: You moron! You broke it! Hades: (Kneels down to the mirror) No, no. I can repair it, I can. I am good at repairing things. (Lifts it up and sees that the mirror is still in one piece) See, it didn't broke. (Then from the mirror, the pieces of glass went down and shatered on the floar. Queen had her eyes opened very wide. Hades then looks at her.) Ha...ha... I will fix it. Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Scary Villains Category:Mothers